


Scootaloo Becomes a Video Star

by theponycaptorproject



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Human, Kidnapping, Porn, Sex Tapes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theponycaptorproject/pseuds/theponycaptorproject
Summary: Young Scootaloo is followed up from the skate-park. Grabbed and dragged off to an unknown location, the girl finds herself the unwilling star of her captor's newest video.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Scootaloo Becomes a Video Star

The walk home was pleasant. The cool evening air felt good on her neck after an afternoon at the skatepark. Her board was tucked under her arm as she meandered her way through the suburban streets. Scootaloo’s parents were away, and her aunts weren’t free to look after her, so Scootaloo would have the house to herself for once, and more importantly, no one would yell at her for being home late. The sun was setting, the cars and trees of the quiet neighborhood casting long shadows.  
Some distance away, a van slowly crept forward, its driver watching the girl intentlly. He knew that she was almost to her home, but someone might see him through one of the house windows. Her family was out of town, he’d noticed their cars were gone, and he’d been watching her for a few days now. There would be plenty of time.  
Scootaloo walked up the front step, opened the unlocked door and kicked off her shoes. She set her skateboard down by the door. Her parents got mad if she didn’t put it away in the garage, but if they were going to spend so much time away, Scootaloo figured she didn’t care much. She walked over to the kitchen to find something to eat.  
The van slowed to a stop in the alley behind Scootaloo’s house. The sun was fully down now, the suburban homes covered in darkness. Turning the engine off, the man got out of the vehicle. He looked to make sure that there was no one around, then opened the gate to the back lawn. A light switched on in one of the rooms, and the man shifted away from where the light was streaming out. He made it to the wall of the house and snuck over towards the lit window. Peaking in, he saw the girl’s back towards him as she prepared a sandwich. He quickly got to the other side of the window before she turned, and made his way to the back door. Testing the door to see if it was locked, the man got a wicked grin when he realized it wasn’t. Turns out he wouldn’t need some of the tools he brought. He slowly and quietly turned the knob.  
Scootaloo bumped the fridge closed with her hip and carried her dinner into the other room. Tossing it down onto the table, she sat down and kicked her feet up onto one of the other chairs. Her t-shirt was a bit sweaty, she’d have to take a shower in a bit. For now though, she flicked the tv on and changed the channel to some cartoons. The volume was up pretty high, too loud for the girl to have heard the back door being gently closed. She took a bite out of her sandwich, relaxing into her chair.  
The sounds of the television played through the empty house as the man gently shut the door behind him. He slowly knelt down, taking his backpack off and setting it onto the floor, and began pulling out a roll of duct tape, a rag, and a black mask that he pulled over his head. Moving into the next room, he peaked around the corner. Scootaloo was absentmindedly munching on her sandwich, her back to him.  
She took one last bite out of the meal, leaning back even more into her chair, a hand on a now full stomach. The show seemed fun enough, but Scootaloo was starting to drift off and was barely paying attention to it at that point. Her eyes were just starting to slowly close when she felt something was wrong. She moved to stand, but the odd angle she was sitting in made it take too long.  
A hand emerged from behind her, stuffing a rag into her mouth. Scootaloo inhaled sharply in surprise, immediately trying to twist away as she felt someone strong start to pin her arms to her side. Her elbow slammed into the table harshly as she thrashed to break free. The assailant was too strong, and her arms were roughly held against her body. Scootaloo desperately grunted and tried yelling into the rag in her mouth, even as the man’s hand held it in place. The man briefly took his hand away, and Scootaloo heard the sound of tape tearing. Her eyes went wide and she quickly tried to spit the rag out, but the man just shoved it back in before slapping a wide strip of tape across her lips. With Scootaloo now gagged, the man grabbed both of Scootaloo’s hands and forced them behind her back. Laying her forearms against each other, he quickly wrapped tape all along them, holding them together, then wrapped tape around her chest and arms to pin her arms to her side. With her arms secured, he pushed her down to the floor, sitting on her legs to hold them still as he taped her ankles together, then did the same to her thighs.  
Standing up, the man admired his work. His captive was tightly trussed up, squirming on the floor against her bonds. She glared up at him viciously, prompting a laugh from the man. He walked over to where he’d set his bag, pulling out one last band of cloth. As adorable as Scootaloo’s futile anger was, he needed to cover his tracks. He tied his makeshift blindfold across Scootaloo’s eyes, struggling to tie it in place properly as the girl furiously shook her head to keep the cloth away from it.  
Scootaloo’s heart was pounding in pure terror and rage. She had no idea who this person was, but had no intent on just letting him do whatever he wanted. The blindfolded girl heard the sound of footsteps walking away from her and then the sound of the door to the garage being opened. Scootaloo wasn’t sure what he was doing, but she wasn’t waiting to find out. Her arms were very tightly tied by tape, but she pulled at them desperately anyway, straining her athletic muscles. It was humiliating how easily that man had overpowered her. As much as Scootaloo exercised, as strong as she was compared to her classmates, it didn’t matter. She had still just been a twelve year old girl fighting against a grown man.  
With the garage door now opened, the man stepped out into the dark and back to his van. Driving back around the house again, he pulled into the garage, shutting the door as he did. There was no sense in risking one of the neighbors seeing him carrying a tied up little girl into a van. The longer it took anyone to realize she was missing, the better. Stepping back into the house, he found Scootaloo had slid herself into the kitchen. She was raised into an awkward kneeling position, and was feeling along the drawers, with her hand, which only had two fingers free from the tape, clearly trying to feel her way to where she could find something to cut herself free. She looked incredibly awkward, balancing on tightly bound legs and fumbling blindly. The man chuckled again at the girl’s pointless efforts, causing her face to flush red with humiliation.  
“Well, Scootaloo,” the man said, the first words the girl had heard from him, “I think it’s time we leave.” Scootaloo’s eyes widened under the blindfold. How did he know her name, and what did he mean ‘leave?’ Was she being kidnapped? Before she could fully process the implication, the man lifted her bodily. Scootaloo immediately began to squirm, but the man held her too tightly for her to break free. She heard the door closing behind her, and the air was briefly knocked out of her as she was roughly tossed down onto the floor of what she assumed was his car. The sound of a van’s back door closing confirmed her fear. The sound of the garage opening again signaled that the man was ready to leave.  
“Well, get comfortable. It is going to be a bit of a drive.” The man said in a teasing tone, climbing into the driver seat. He backed the van out, then drove out and away from the quiet suburban neighborhood. Behind him, Scootaloo was furiously tugging at her restraints and slamming her legs into the van’s side. “Make as much noise as you like, but no one is going to hear you.” The girl screamed angrily into her gag, making the man grin at the muffled obscenities. “Oh my!” He said, turning the vehicle down another back road. “What a foul mouth you have there. You really are pretty feisty for someone in your position.”  
The tape wasn’t giving at all, and Scootaloo’s legs and feet were beginning to hurt from the kicking. This was clearly getting her nowhere, but she had no idea what else she could do. While she was still putting on a ferocious front, in truth, she’d felt nothing but pure fear from the moment she’d realized that she was being kidnapped. What could this man want with her? He knew her name. Had he been planning to ransom her? Was he going to hurt her? Scootaloo had never felt so helpless, and tears of fear and frustration soaked into the blindfold as she tried once more to slam the van door open. She choked back a sob when she didn’t even feel it budge.  
The city lights slowly gave way to the country. They had been driving for almost an hour at that point. The man turned off onto a quiet mountain road, nothing but his own headlights piercing the night. The gravel of the road crunched under his tires as he made a number of slow, smooth turns, before finally reaching his destination. His home was a simple one. One story tall, with a little basement for some extra space, but he didn’t need a lot of room for what he had planned. He brought the van to a stop, then looked back at his captive.  
“We’re here.” He unbuckled, and climbed into the back with her. “You should feel excited. You and I are going to have a lot of fun together.” The girl growled out a muffled ‘Fuck you!’ However, as he picked her up again, he could feel her shaking, fear having clearly gotten the best of her. He felt himself getting hard, delighting in his captive’s terror.  
Scootaloo didn’t fight this time. She had no idea where she was or how to get back home. With her hands and feet so effectively restrained, and no way to tell where to go, even if she were to break free, he would just catch her again. Scootaloo didn’t want to think of what he might do to her if she made him mad. So, she was slung over his shoulder and carried off...somewhere. She heard a door opening, then felt as she was carried down a set of long stairs. Finally, she was once again roughly thrown down, this time onto a bed. She bounced a bit on the springs, prompting yet another chuckled from her captor. Scootaloo twisted on the bed, trying to get to where she could face her abductor.  
“Well, we are finally home. Though I suppose you can’t see it too well, can you? Here, let me help with that.” he said. Scootaloo felt as the man’s hands reached behind her head and loosened the knot holding her blindfold in place. As the cloth left her eyes, Scootaloo’s eyes struggled to adjust to the dim light of the basement. It was nicer than she might have expected. It seemed to be where the man slept, for whatever reason. Not just because of the bed either. There were a number of bookshelves and a dresser nearby, and a tv set up on a stand not too far away from where she’d been thrown down. There was a tripod of some kind set up at the foot of the bed. Probably to record her for the ransom video, she figured.  
“There we are. How do you like the place?” He asked, drinking in the fear on the girl’s face. The girl looked up at him, cursing at him through the tape over her mouth, and trying to look as menacing as she could, but he saw through that. He noticed that her eyes were a little red and puffy. A demented grin crossed his face. She’d have something to cry about before too long, he’d make sure of that. “So then,” The man said, climbing onto the bed with her, “Why don’t we get you ready?” Before Scootaloo could question what he meant, the man grabbed at her feet, pinning them under his arm as he pulled her socks off. Scootaloo tried to kick at him, but the man responded by quickly slapping her leg. Scootaloo yelped in pain into her gag.  
“None of that. You are going to behave, or I am going to have to hurt you.” The man said, turning around to harshly slap her cheek. “Understand?” With her hands still bound, and the man being much stronger than her, Scootaloo realized that fighting back would only make things worse. She just had to pray that he wasn’t going to hurt her anyway. The girl nodded fearfully, any hint of bravery gone as her cheek reddened. With the girl barefoot, the man turned his attention to the next bit of clothing. Reaching into the drawer of an end table, the man pulled out a set of fabric shears. Scootaloo saw the blades, and her eyes went wide with terror. The man noticed her look and laughed. “Oh, don’t worry about this. I’m not going to hurt you with this. This is just going to make things easier for me.  
The man reached the scissors over to the girl’s waist, Scootaloo scared eyes following his movements, and he lined them up with her shorts. To Scootaloo’s confused horror, he started to slice through her clothes. Scootaloo briefly thrashed against him, before the man’s harsh gaze met her panic-stricken eyes, and she held still out of fear. After a number of cuts, Scootaloo’s skating shorts were tatters on the mattress. The man balled up the remains and tossed them aside. With that done, he moved on to her blue panties. The girl’s thighs rubbed together as she unconsciously squirmed. Her face went beet red as the man sliced through her underwear, throwing it aside as well. She was now naked from the waist down, and the man got a strange grin as he looked her over, to her horror.  
“Nothing but peach fuzz. That’s what I was hoping for.” Scootaloo couldn’t stand the way he was staring at her. She had never been seen like this by a boy before. She felt so humiliated. The man wasn’t done however. The shears hovered over her belly, and Scootaloo realized what he intended to do. She desperately shook her head, no. However, it was for nothing, as her shirt was soon nothing but ribbons of cloth too. The only piece of clothing the poor girl now had on, was a blue training bra that her mother had insisted she start wearing. With a small cut, that was now destroyed. The man took great pleasure pulling the last bit of clothing away, revealing the girl’s breasts, which were just beginning to bud.  
“There we go, now you are properly ‘dressed’ for the occasion.” The man laughed again. Scootaloo was quickly growing to hate that sound. His hand gently caressed her bare chest, his thumb rubbing against her nipple. Scootaloo screamed in horror into her gag. The sound filled him with glee. It was time to really start. The man stood up, climbing off of the bed and walking over to one of the book cases. Scootaloo hadn’t noticed before, but there was a camera lying on that one, which the man picked up and turned on. He then walked back over to her. He set the camera down on the bed then leaned down and roughly cupped Scootaloo’s chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. The usual amusement in his eyes was gone, and there was something dark there instead.  
“Alright, now listen. I don’t want to have to hurt you. If you listen to me and don’t fight, then you will get to go home and forget any of this happened. However, if you fight back or try to run away, you *will* regret it.” He leaned in closer, to where Scootaloo could feel his breath on her face, then growled out, “Do you understand?” The thoroughly terrified little girl just frantically nodded. Almost as if a switch was flipped, the man instantly had a pleasant grin on his face again. “Great! Now, let’s make some movies.” Talking his hand from her chin, he quickly tore the tape from Scootaloo’s mouth. The girl yelped in pain, but was grateful to finally have her mouth free. She spat the rag out onto her lap, her mouth horribly dry from having it in for more than an hour. The man had moved behind her to start cutting away at the tape on her forearms.  
“W...What do you mean make movies?” Scootaloo asked, her voice quivering as she tried to keep herself from crying out of fear. She abruptly screamed in pain as she felt the man yank the hair roughly, forcing her to look up as he stared down at her from behind. The dark look was back in her eyes.  
“You will only talk when I say you can talk.” He growled. Scootaloo nodded her understanding, eyes watering. The man let her hair go, and Scootaloo hung her head low, staring at her own lap, struggling to process the situation she was now in. She just stared at her bare lap as she felt her hands finish being cute loose, followed shortly by her legs. The man tossed the scraps of tape onto the floor, then pointed towards the head of the bed.  
“Sit back there with your legs spread open.” He directed. Scootaloo obeyed, crawling across the bed until she could sit with her back against the headboard. Her face was a deep red as she spread her legs out. The man walked over to where he had set the camera and picked it up. He fiddled with it for a bit until a red light came on, and pointed it at the humiliated girl. “There we are.” He walked around the bed, pointing the camera at the trembling girl. Scootaloo tried to look away. “Hey! Don’t do that. Look into the camera. Your future audience will want a good look at your cute face.” Not wanting to risk making him mad, Scootaloo did as she was aked. The man swept the camera up her body, making sure the camera caught all the details of his captive’s body; her feet, slender athletic legs, hairless pussy, thin stomach, budding breasts, scared eyes, and messy hair. This girl was perfect, and soon she was going to be famous, whether she liked it or not.  
“Now,” the man continued, moving back to the other end of the bed, the camera focused on Scootaloo’s face, “Why don’t you tell us your name and how old you are?” Scootaloo had to fight every instinct she had to cover herself, knowing that it would just make the man angry, and forced herself to answer.  
“U...Um, my name is Scootaloo. I a...am twelve.” She managed, her attempts to not cry finally from the humiliation. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she saw the man grin.  
“It’s good to have you over, Scootaloo. Now, why don’t we start by having you spread yourself for us?” He asked, putting on a somewhat more showy voice for the camera. Scootaloo’s face screwed up in confusion. She spread her legs out wider, wondering if that’s what he meant, but the man just laughed at her. He motioned with his fingers, mimicking what he wanted her to do. Scootaloo was horrified.  
“I can’t!” Scootaloo cried out, a sob escaping her, “Please don’t make me…,” The man glared at her, and a jolt of terror shot through her. Realizing she had no choice, the quietly crying girl moved her hand to her crotch, then used her fingers to spread herself. She heard the man groan in delight, and he zoomed the camera in. Scootaloo had to force herself to keep from looking away in embarrassment. Zooming the camera back out, the man spoke again.  
“Alright, now you are going to masturbate for us. Do you know how to do that?” He asked. Scootaloo stared in confusion, then shook her head no. “Well, that’s not an issue. Take a couple of your fingers and just start gently stroking your pussy for us.” Scootaloo had no idea what he was asking her to do, but she knew better than to argue. Taking the hand that she was using to spread herself, she took two fingers and slowly started to rub her entrance. Not knowing how she was supposed to do this, she just rubbed up and down the lips. She looked up and saw the man miming a motion, and she started to rub in little circles.  
The man was delighting in recording this girl’s first time touching herself. She clearly had no idea what she was doing, even with him somewhat showing her, but that was fine. If anything, the innocence made it all the better. His cock was almost painfully hard as he watched her work. Her strong stomach and chest shaking with each sob as she cried, her little toes twitching and curling as her body began to respond with pleasure to what she was doing, and he was getting it all on film. That said, it was time for the main show, he thought. He set the camera down on a shelf, pointed so it still captured Scootaloo, though not very well. Scootaloo stopped touching herself as she sat up to see what he was doing, until he gestured for her to continue.  
“Don’t stop,” he said, a thread in his voice, “I am just going to get the camera better set up.” Scootaloo quietly hummed a response, using her free hand to wipe some tears from her eyes. As she kept the show going, the man pulled the camera’s stand out from under the bed and started to set it up, then fixed the camera to it and angled it to have the best view of the bed. With that done, he began to strip naked himself, though leaving his mask on. Scootaloo watched in disgusted curiosity. This man had kidnapped her, she had never been so scared of a person in her life, but she had also never seen a man naked before and couldn’t help her curiosity. The man pulled his underwear down last, revealing his erect cock to the masturbating girl, and for some reason Scootaloo felt even more afraid.  
“Ok, you can stop now.” The man said. He walked over to the side of the bed as Scootaloo pulled her now very wet fingers away from her crotch. Despite the situation, there was a small part of Scootaloo’s brain that didn’t want her to stop. It had felt good, even if Scootaloo didn’t understand why. However, Scootaloo was thankful that she no longer had to do something so humiliating on camera.  
“I am going to fuck you now.” He said, placing a hand on her bare shoulder. Scootaloo saw the large form of the man loom over her. She shrunk down in fear, leaning her head forward as tears fell and soaked into the bedspread. The man however forced her to lean back again, using his strong hands to shift her into a lying position, her face in full view of the camera. He climbed up onto the bed and on top of her. His hands gripped her wrists, pulled her arms up over her head, then pinned them together with one hand. With his other, he gently rubbed her budding breasts. Scootaloo squirmed, briefly forgetting the man’s threats as she tried to tug her hands free. The man’s hand left her chest as he roughly slapped her across the face. The terrified girl couldn’t hold back anymore. As her cheek began to sharply sting, her face screwed up, her mouth wide open as she began to loudly sob. Her wailing cries filled the small room and made the man even more hard than he already had been.  
“Please stop!” Scootaloo cried between sobs. Her hands twisted in his grip, and she pulled her legs up almost to her chest. “Let me go….” She barely managed to whine that last part out before her crying became too strong for her to even form sentences, her voice nothing but a miserable babble. The kidnapper reached his free hand down to her legs, forcing them apart. The girl was broken in enough now. It was time to start the real show.  
“Now now,” the man said in a mocking tone, “Don’t cry. You are about to be famous all over the world. You should be excited.” Scootaloo’s legs squirmed as she felt his cock press against her entrance. She squeezed her eyes shut. Scootaloo had no experience with any of this, but it didn’t take an expert to realize that what was about to happen would hurt. She braced herself, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Then, she felt it enter her. The man roughly thrust into her, his hips smacking into hers as he didn’t even bother to take it slow for her. Scootaloo’s back arched as his cock, which was far too large for her underdeveloped body, slammed into her. Her chest swelled as she desperately sucked a pained breath in. The man wasted no time, immediately beginning to move his hips in a quick rhythm, his skin and Scootaloo’s making loud slapping noises as the man found his pace. Scootaloo’s crying was now replaced with desperate screaming and hysterical sobbing. Her legs kicked furiously into the air, her toes splayed out as her body struggled to process the mix of pain and disgusting pleasure as she felt herself filled again and again.  
“Take it out! Aaaah, i...it hurts! Please…,” Scootaloo no longer was thinking about anything but making the man stop, and she yanked furiously with her arms, desperate to get her hands free to try and push the man off of her. The juices of her earlier, unwilling arousal now mixed with a small trickle of blood.  
For the man’s part, this was the closest to heaven he had ever felt. The girl’s desperate struggling was getting her nowhere, as his grip held. Meanwhile, he savored the feeling of her too-tight walls, clamped around him in a vice grip, due both to her young age and her pure terror. She was as wet as she likely could get, and it didn’t matter at all, every push into her was still a challenge. The reward was well worth it though, as pleasure shot through the man’s body with every movement. With his free hand, he grabbed Scootaloo’s chin and pulled her into a sloppy kiss, briefly muffling her uncontrollable sobbing. Her flat chest was pressed to his, budding breasts rubbing against him as he fuck the young girl. Best of all, the camera was getting every bit of it. Every choked sob, every pointless struggle, the way her thin body writhed in pain, and the way her toes were now curling in pleasure. He was enjoying every second of it, and soon so would thousands of others like him.  
It was too much. Scootaloo gave up completely. The man was too strong and she was too tired. Her muscles gave in, and she just lay there as the man pounded into her, bawling into the man’s shoulder, unable to do anything but just pray that it would soon be over. There was something, something other than just the hot pain that was building up inside of her. Scootaloo didn’t know what this pleasure was, but every bit of her hated it as it welled up. There was nothing she could do to stop it though, and as her young body was roughly filled over and over, she was finally thrown over a previously unknown threshold. Her whole body curled inward against the man’s body and began to shake as cum gushed out around the man’s cock, her legs squirming from the waves of pleasure that seemed to last for minutes. Then it was over, and it was once again just the feeling of pressure and pain as the man didn’t even slow down in his movements.  
The man wasn’t in a very different place. He had planned to last longer, put on more of a show, but it seemed that wouldn’t happen. The girl’s tight grip and the delicious sounds she was making proved too much for him. The grip he had on her wrists tightened painfully as his movements became erratic. The sudden jolt of powerful pleasure made him gasp out as he shot his cum deep into the young girl. Scootaloo felt the warmth enter her body, disgust mixed with fascination at the feeling. The man finally let go of her hands, pulling his cock out, causing cum to burst out onto her thighs and the sheets. The now free girl curled up, her hands on her knees as she buried her face in the sheets and cried.  
“Go ahead and cry, it’s good for the camera.” The man said, as he stood up and started to put his clothes back on. “You are going to be a star after putting on a show like this. Say goodbye to your audience.” Scootaloo just turned her head so that her face was buried in the mattress. The man smiled, then switched the camera off. “There, now it’s just you and me. I want you to know I had a lot of fun. We may have to do this again someday.” He said. Scootaloo wasn’t listening, and just hugged her knees to her chest. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she shrunk away defensively. “For now though, it is time to take you home.”  
A few minutes later, and Scootaloo was once again tied up in the back of the van. A few minutes after that, and she was carried into her house from the garage. The man gently set her down on her bed, still bound and with her mouth still taped shut. The girl curled into the familiar and soft feeling of her sheets, taking some small amount of comfort from being home, even if the man was still there and even if she was still tied up. The man leaned down and tousled her already messy hair. Then, he left her, stepping out of her room. Scootaloo soon heard the sounds of his van leaving. Rolling herself off of her bed, she squirmed across the floor of her room until she could lined her hands up with the metal legs of her bed. Rubbing her bonds against it furiously, they snapped, freeing her hands which she used to remove the tape from her mouth and ankles. Finally free, Scootaloo sat in the dark and quiet of her room and cried until she fell asleep, leaning against her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission for Not Cloud. It was a delightful idea, and I had a blast writing it.


End file.
